1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to business models, methods and systems for generating advertising materials useful for all forms of advertisement. More particularly, this invention relates to computerized systems and methods for creating advertisements.
2. Description of the Background
Conventional business methods for creating advertising require that written materials and other documentation be provided by a customer (which we will refer to herein as the user) to third party graphic artists who design the layout. The customer must wait to receive a hard-copy proof from the artists, and then, after reviewing and revising the proof, resend the proof to the artists for redesign. When the proof is finally approved, the information must be delivered to a commercial printer to produce the advertisements in their final form. At each stage of the process, there can be substantial delays. After one or more redesigns, the customer must wait for a final proof and then, once approved, wait for the final product to be produced.
The conventional process is time consuming and inefficient, and can also be very expensive relative to the cost of services that can be provided by the present invention. For example, a customer must employ the services of a graphic artist, which can add significant cost to the process. Moreover, the inclusion of a graphic artist into the process requires additional time and communications between the artist and the customer. Each time the work-in-process is transferred between parties (for example, from the graphic artist to the customer, from the customer to the graphic artist, and from the graphic artist to the printer), the work-in-process must enter the queue of the recipient, which may add uncontrollable delays, not to mention the time associated with the logistics of transferring materials. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system that is less time consuming and less costly.